Prom Night
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: A series of one-shots of how Twilight characters spend their prom nights with each other.


**Jane's Night With Demetri**

"Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Demetri. I knew he would ask. Alec had warned me. Aro had forced us to go to school. I have no idea how Edward had convince him to do it, but he did. It has been horrible. If I didn't have Alec their, numbing my sense of smell and thirst, I bet there would've been many reported deaths.

I have been running away from Demetri for the past nine hours. He was in the senior class and I was in the freshman. It seems a little stupid to go together. I wonder why I even tried to run away, when he has tracking powers and I had mental pain powers.

I stared intently at Demetri. Before he even had a chance to turn, he was under the pain. He was fallen on to the floor and curled into a ball screaming. I kept putting more and more pain. I was slowly backing away. Maybe I could get back to Italy and avoid all the Volturi's until the prom was over.

I was having a lot of fun burning Demetri when my senses cut off. I was completely numb. Then Alec only gave back my hearing senses and started talking. "Demetri. I told Aro you wanted to take Jane to the prom. He thought it was a splendid idea. He called Alice so she could see where she would hide. Aro told me to get you and stop her. Now Jane. If you go to the prom with Demetri, I'll give you the rest of your senses." He gave me back the sense of moving. But instead of nodding yes or no to his question, I grabbed Alec and started hitting him.

He cut off my senses again. When he finally gave back my senses, I was under the weight of Demetri. The only sense he didn't give me back was my power, which he learned to take away, and my body parts excluding my head. I could see and hear perfectly. Demetri wasn't heavy, probably because I couldn't feel.

"Jane, do you want to go to the prom with me?" before I could scream again or try to run away, he continued. "Jane I have to go to prom if we want to continue this human charades. We already had to wear contacts and not feed on the humans. Just do this thing for me! It means nothing." I shook my head. "Oh and if you don't say yes, Alec won't move you. He will also take away all your senses until you say yes."

I looked over at Alec who nodded excitedly. "Why do you hate me, my brother?" I demanded. He strugged. I knew he always hated me, since I shredded his new black cape. I couldn't help it. It looked more darker than mine.

"So are you going to say yes?" asked Demetri. I sighed, well the best I could do when I lost sense in my body. I nodded. "Now are you going to tell the truth?" Alec unnumbed a part of my body. Just my body, not including my arms. I felt some of his weight. Well I was a vampire but still.

"Now will you say yes, and come?" I rolled my eyes. They were probably going to torture me until I did say yes. I nodded. "I'll come." Alec must've known I was telling the truth because he unnumbed my whole body. Demetri got off of me and I stood up. I cleaned the dust off my cape and clothes. I walked over to Alec and burnt him mentally. He numbed himself quickly. Then he numbed me. He stopped only three seconds later.

"I hate you." I said and ran back to the castle to find master Aro.

"Master Aro." I said as I found him in the grand chamber room. "May I please speak with you?" He told me to come closer and he held my hand. He saw what had just happened.

"Well you don't want to go, my dear?" he asked with a question in his tone. I shook my head. "No master Aro."

"And you don't want us to live amongs the human?" He read my thoughts instead of letting me answer. "Okay, but I think Demetri is estatic about it. He seems really happy to be going to school and going to a dance. I think he's been waiting a long time."

"Do I have to?" He gave me an expecting look. "Fine. Only for you and Demetri. Goodbye master Aro." I walked into my room. I sat there concentrating. I was still thinking of ways to master my powers. I called Alec into my room.

"Yes my sister?" He sat down in my spinning chair. It came with my desk, the one master Caius bought for me when I started school. He also bought it for the others. Alec began to spin in the chair.

"Well if I am going to ask Demetri, you'll have to ask Renata." She was forced to come too. There is absolutely no action here in Volterra anymore, so Renata isn't needed as much. None of us are.

"Sure. She already asked me. Demetri forced her to." He shrugged like it was nothing. Oh great. Now I feel kind of dumb.

"Fine. Wait. Numb me again?" I asked him. He looked at me with question. He did it anyways.

He numbed me and my powers and eventually, I felt nothing. I did what I was doing before, which was concentrating. It took awhile but I eventually broke out of his numbness and burnt him.

"What the..." he began when I stopped burning him. "Now I got nothing over you!" He stopped spinning, went to the door and slammed it shut. Luckily Aro knows that we are super strong and made the door impossible to break.

Tonight was the night of the dance. I was forced to come here with Demetri. I had to wear a dress. It was a long red one that covered my feet with frills at the bottom. I had to admit... I did look good. I actually wanted to wear black, but red does represent blood.

"Nice dress." he said as we walked into the prom. There were a lot of lights and decorations. It probably made us vampires look even more pale and scary.

"Thanks. I like your shoes." They were the only thing black. He bought a blue tuxedo instead of a classic black. Either way, I guess he was pretty good looking.

"Thanks." We walked over to the punch bowl because it seemed to be what everybody else was doing. I couldn't smell a thing because Alec had learned to warp his powers to only desensing our vampire smell. I probably couldn't resist myself. By the looks of all the girl's heads leaning on to the guys' body, they smelt really good.

"So you want some punch?" asked Demetri as he poured himself a glass. I waited for him to go first. After a tiny sip, he spit it out. It probably tasted disgusting.

"Note to self: Not everything that's red tastes good." I made sure to keep that note to myself.

We walked on to the dance floor. We started to dance in an old fashion way. People began to back away from us. We probably looked really scary with our pale skin in the light.

Soon Demetri, Alec, Renata, and I were the only ones on the dance floor. The prom wasn't bad though. But I guess Demetri could do without the punch.

Half-way through the prom, and I was bored of dancing. You could only do it for so long. I realized I was really thirsty actually. Even if I couldn't smell these delicious humans, I still felt the need to suck on their blood.

"Hey Demetri?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Want to leave?"

He gave me a questioning look. "No. Why? Not enjoying the prom?" he asked.

"Well it's not that... But when was the last time we hunted? You got your wish, now let's go get mine! I want some food!" I said. The humans around me stared. Maybe I shouldn't have said hunted.

"Alec." I said at super speed. "Need food. Let me smell." Finally I could smell again. The humans spent delicious. "I like the one in the black short dress." I pointed at a girl.

"That guy looks tasty." said Demetri and pointed to the guy by the punch bowl. He told me get him and he would get the girl.

"Hello." I said to the guy. He was stunned by my beautiful, if not by my skin. He stuttered a hi back. I started to make small talk. I do this a lot when Heidi wasn't here.

"Well I think we should go outside." I said. "It's getting a little warm in here." I saw that Demetri already left with my food.

"Alley." I said quickly to Demetri. I heard his footsteps go that direction. I walked that guy, who told me his name was Harry, to the alley.

When I got there, I jumped on to the girl. She didn't have enough time, neither did the guy. We cut their necks open and had ourselves an amazing snack. A great way to end a prom.

* * *

Give me ideas. Any pairing. Tell me if it should be all-human or whatever they are (ex. Vampires, Werewolves)

**REVIEW if you think a night with Jane would probably go somewhat like that, or if you just enjoyed the story.**


End file.
